Darkness
by KatiKat
Summary: The violence didn´t end with the war. 1st part of a trilogy - yaoi 3+4


**Darkness...****  
**  
by KatiKat  
  
  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
Darkness... pain... numbness...  
  
"Quatre, please...."  
  
Sirens in the distance... water dripping... someone screaming...  
  
"Quatre...?"  
  
Hand caressing his cheek... panic in the voice calling him...  
  
"Wake up for me..."  
  
Is he sleeping? Maybe...  
  
"Please..."  
  
The voice... Trowa´s?... it hitched. Is he crying? Trowa never cries...  
  
"Please, love, please..."  
  
He tries to open his eyes, but they are so heavy and he is so tired... maybe he will go back to sleep again...  
  
"No... don´t leave me... open your eyes..."  
  
He frowns and tries to press his cheek into the hand caressing it ever so lightly. Someone is moaning... in pain, not desire... who...?  
  
"Shh, I know it hurts. But you have to wake up for me."  
  
It´s him...? He´s the one who... PAIN!!! He screams, his throat dry and raw... He can´t move... Everything HURTS!!!  
  
"Shhh, please... you mustn´t move... don´t move, Quatre. You are making it worse..".  
  
Worse? How can anything be worse than THAT? He pries his eyes open, but his vision is blurry and everything is dim. "Tro..."  
  
Something moves in his field of vision. "Yeah, yeah, it´s me, love!"  
  
He can´t see properly. Something wet is running down his face and makes it difficult to see. He tries to lift his hand to check his face but he can´t... Why? Oh, Trowa is holding his hands in his, not allowing him to move... What...?  
  
"There was a bomb..." the blurry shadow that´s Trowa whispers and he... he could swear that there are... tears running down the handsome face...  
  
Bomb? Where... Oh Allah, nononononono... they were at WEI... it´s Friday... and all of them, all the pilots go to their weekly dinner together on Friday... they were...  
  
"Where... the oth´rs...?" He tries to turn his head to look around but it hurts too much and he realizes that he is lying on something hard and cold and... wet? What...  
  
"I don´t know where they are. Almost half of the building collapsed. I tried to call them but nobody responded," Trowa´s voice broke at the end.  
  
They could be.... dead? NO, NONONONO. They didn´t survive the war only to... only to...  
  
He coughs and it HURTS! It hurts so much that he almost passes out... his already dim vision grows even darker and there is something wet escaping his lips... running down his chin..  
  
"Shhh, please... breathe, Quatre... just breathe, okay? They will be here soon. Une and Sally and... just... just breathe... please?"  
  
He blinks a couple of times. Breath... it´s so hard to breath. It´s like someone is sitting on his chest. And then there is this sharp pain in his side... What...?  
  
With much effort, he lifts up his head just a little to look down and... he screams and screams and screams....  
  
... there is a sharp metal spike protruding from his stomach.... and his blood... his blood is coating everything in a vivid red color... himself... the debris... Trowa...  
  
The banged boy scoots closer to him, letting go of his arms and catching his face in his hands. "Quatre, please... calm down... everything will be okay... I swear! I SWEAR!!! Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
He looks up and locks his watering eyes with the desperate ones, glad that the numbing feeling is returning to his body... Maybe... maybe Trowa is right? He never lied to him... Maybe...  
  
"You have to trust me, okay? Just stay calm and trust me. I will take care of everything... you just... breath.... just breath..."  
  
Funny... he always knew that Trowa was beautiful... but he never realized how much... He has the most wonderful green eyes... you could drown in them... He looks like an angel...  
  
He tells him so and the incredibly green eyes fill with tears... running down his face, they leave behind clear trails on the blood stained cheeks... Is Trowa... is he.... hurt? Please tell me he isn´t hurt!  
  
"No, I´m okay. I had been worse back in the war. Don´t worry about me..."  
  
There... the small smile that means the world to him graces his lips... and Trowa is okay.... He relaxes and there is more blood dripping from his lips... But it doesn´t hurt anymore...  
  
It´s kinda... nice...  
  
He sees the panic in the eyes of his beloved. The panic that turns into relief when there is some scratching noise somewhere to the left of them. There are voices and his green-eyed angel is shouting...  
  
But he doesn´t understand anymore... everything grows kinda foggy... and he has the feeling as if he is flying... as if he is weightless...  
  
His eyes start to close and he is so tired again... So very very tired... He´ll just take a nap, okay? Just a short nap...  
  
"Quatre, help is here..."  
  
The floating feeling is so nice... like sleeping on a cloud...  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
Trowa... he sounds... maybe he should... he is so incredibly tired...  
  
Five minutes, okay Trowa? Five more minutes. Then I will get up and go to work...  
  
"Don´t do this to me! QUATRE!!!"  
  
Just five more minutes...  
  
  
  
The End


End file.
